So Happy I Could Die
by supanaturalgal
Summary: Hermione and her parents find themselves in very troubiling situations in their own home; coming face to face with Death Eaters. WARNING: RAPE and CHARACTER DEATH.


**This is my newest oneshot. I hope you like it, but if you aren't into character death or rape don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these charcters, I just manipilate them**

**So Happy I Could Die**

Hermione screamed begging her captors to stop. She had just witnessed her parents being killed- the Death Eaters weren't friendly about it either; casting the Imperio curse on her father, controlling him to kill Hermione's mother with a knife. Stabbing her in the chest multiple times, of course once the curse had been lifted, her father had killed himself with the same knife.

Hermione had seen it all, and now there was a circle of Death Eaters around her; taunting her, trying to pry information out of her. And worst of all, raping her. When she wouldn't give them information one would take her, and after that if she refused again; the next in line would. Forcing themselves upon her, the others all are watching.

"Enough." Hermione heard a strong male figure say, trying to look up to see who had saved her. But she didn't have the strength and her head fell back. "She's mine now." Hermione screamed as she was roughly pulled up from the ground by her hair.

"Wormtail, take her into her parents room." Hermione was thrown back onto the ground, and picked up again. Being carried to where ever she was going, she looked up at Wormtail begging him wordlessly to let her go. But he only smiled cruelly back at her, opening a door and throwing her onto the nearest surface.

"He will have much fun with you." Wormtail said, before shutting the door leaving Hermione on the floor in the dark. Whimpering Hermione tried to stand, but found she couldn't; her legs were too badly bruised. Falling back to the floor she let out a sob, Hermione didn't know what she had done to deserve this.

A crack of light appeared in the room and Hermione turned her attention towards the door. There stood a man, dressed all in black. Hermione whimpered again, and turned her back to him; curling into a ball on the floor. "Now now, there is no need for that."

Hermione felt herself be picked up and placed on her parent's bed. The familiar smell of her mother's shampoo and her father's aftershave came rushing into Hermione nose and more tears ran down her face; knowing that she would never see her parents again. Hermione felt a hand brush across her bare breast and she clamped her eyes tighter.

This was wrong; she was sprawled naked across her now deceased parent's bed, with a Death Eater making sexual advances on her. Trying to move away a hand collided with Hermione's cheek; she whimpered and instantly stopped moving. "If you're a good girl, you'll enjoy this." Her male company whispered to her, nipping her earlobe.

Open mouth kisses were placed along Hermione's neck and shoulder, slowly making their way down to her breast. "So glorious." He whispered, before taking a nipple in his mouth a sucking it. Hermione tighten her whole body at the unfamiliar sensation that rushed through her body. Never had she felt it before, the other Death Eaters had just fucked her and gone back to torturing her.

He sucked harder on her nipple, and bit it softly; his hand travelling down her body to her bruised and battered wet pussy. "Wet for me." He whispered again, refocusing his attention to her other nipple. Hermione whimpered again when his moth came in contact with her nipple; and at the same time he slid two fingers inside of her. Releasing her nipple, her captor looked up at her; "Still so tight after what they have done to you."

Slowly he began to pump his fingers in and out of Hermione's pussy, building speed with each thrust. Hermione felt her body betray her, involuntarily letting out moans and panting slightly, her stomach tightening with each time his fingers thrust into her.

Hermione almost felt as though she was in heaven, but just as she was about to be released he stopped. "Don't worry, you're getting something better." He whispered to her, positioning himself at her entrance and thrusting in. Hermione moaned at the new friction, and mentally slapped herself; he was just egging him on.

Slowly he pushed into her, and with each thrust Hermione let out a moan. It was a lot nicer than the other Death Eaters, but it was still rape; and Hermione couldn't believe that she was willingly moaning. Her eyes still clamped shut; Hermione felt a tightening in her stomach again. "Look at me." He whispered, and Hermione found herself obeying.

Opening her eyes Hermione looked straight into those of Lucius Malfoy, who smirked down t her. He thrust into her faster, knowing she was about to come at any moment. He watched as her mouth forme a perfect O, and he reached over and grabbed his wand pointing it at her chest.

Hermione's eyes opened wide, and she saw her parent's faces flash before her and she came around Lucius. "Avada Kedavra" Lucius whispered, his wand still pointing at Hermione. If at all possible Hermione's eyes opened wider, before becoming lifeless. Lucius smirked to himself, pulling out of Hermione and buttoning up his pants.

He rounded up the other Death Eaters and walked out into the street. Casting the Dark Mark above the house, Lucius sneered at all his fellow Death Eaters and apparated away. Leaving both the wizarding and muggle personnel to find the house.


End file.
